


Уйти

by Lavender_Prime



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 03:08:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16986975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Эбису загнал себя в тупик, из которого не видит выхода





	Уйти

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Suicide](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/440268) by Surreptitious Chi X. 



Брак. Эбису боялся его до ужаса.  
Отец неоднократно повторял, что всего один-единственный человек видел под маской его настоящего — его жена, мать Эбису. Только она знала обо всех его сомнениях и слабостях, обо всех его недостатках и кошмарах. И блюла все секреты как примерная верная жена, которая никогда его не оставит и не осудит.  
«Боги, — каждый раз думал Эбису, глядя в зеркало, — и как мне предполагается искать такого человека? Если я даже кого-то, кто не питает ко мне ненависти, не могу найти».  
Ближе всего он сошелся с Ирукой; наверное, он даже назвал бы это дружбой, но Ирука был мужчиной.  
А для того, чтобы завлекать кого-то из гражданских — женщину, которая вообще ничего о нем не знает, а значит, и не ненавидит, — Эбису попросту не хватало привлекательности. Он даже не имел приличной мускулатуры, будучи худым и тощим. И не ходил на опасные миссии, и не отличался искрящейся индивидуальностью…  
Не говоря уже о том, что во время свидания лишь прозвучит вежливое «не могли бы вы снять эти чертовы очки» (просьба, не раз высказываемая его учениками), и отказ выдаст его эксцентричность, его не-в-себе-шность — и заклеймит как очередного неблагополучного шиноби безо всяких социальных навыков.  
Нет, его не захотят даже гражданские женщины.  
А он скорее умрет, чем согласится на брак по расчету.  
Но если он не женится, то ужасно расстроит отца, а если ухитрится сделать это — что ж, с тем же успехом можно сразу покончить с собой.   
И станет уже неважно, насколько великим наставником он был.


End file.
